tentang cinta
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang pelangi, mimpi, kenangan, dan percaya. tentang cinta, yang menyatukan segalanya. A SasuHina fanfiction for SHDL 2013/RnR, minna?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Dae Uchiha**

**Warning: Long-shoot with typo and miss-typo, include OOC and Canon inside. Of course, SasuHina.**

**.**

**tentang cinta**

—**a naruto fanfiction for SHDL 2013—**

**©daeuchiha**

**.**

_Ame_.

Saat pertama kali membuka mata, hanya hujan yang tertangkap olehku. Gerimis yang membasahi ruang kosong antara aku dan dia.

Di matanya ... aku melihat hujan yang begitu deras.

Tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I.**

**Niji [****にじ****]. ****Rainbow.**

**(****let me ... love you once again)**

**.**

**.**

Zrsshhh.

Suara hujan yang jatuh menghantam tanah terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Dari balik jendela rumah sakit, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas hujan yang turun. Membasahi daun-daunan. Membasahi pohon sakura. Meskipun kecil intensitas-nya, namun hujan masih bisa turun di musim semi seperti ini.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku menolehkan kepala. Sesosok pemuda berambut raven dan bermata oniks masuk ke dalam kamar rawatku tanpa berkata apapun. Tetes air membasahi tubuhnya, namun di tangannya terdapat dua buah payung yang masih baru.

Kata Sakura-_chan_, salah satu dokter yang merawatku, aku kehilangan ingatan karena shock hebat dan kehabisan darah di sebuah misi.

Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku.

Sakura-_chan_ memperkenalkanku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, ketua klan Hyuuga yang terkenal di Konoha dengan byakugannya.

_["Lalu dia ...," iris viridian milik Sakura-_chan_ tampak bergetar sesaat saat memperkenalkan sosok itu kepadaku—_

—"_Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganmu."]_

Perlahan aku mulai menghapal nama-nama yang lainnya. Hanabi, adikku. Hiashi, ayahku. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru ...

"Kau sudah siap?"

Suara berat milik Uchiha-_kun_ memutuskan semua lamunanku. Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan Uchiha-_kun_ berjanji akan mengantarku pulang. Aku sudah mengemas barang-barangku. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan rumahku. Entahlah ... meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana rumahku, aku tetap merasa merindukannya.

"_H-hai_!"

"Hn, _iku so_."

Uchiha-_kun_ mengambil tas yang berisi bajuku dan berjalan mendahuluiku, sementara aku menutup pintu kamar rawatku dulu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah pulang?" Di _lobby_ aku bertemu Shizune-_sensei_, yang kutahu adalah kepala rumah sakit. Ia menyapaku sembari tersenyum ramah.

"_H-hai_," Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, "_arigatou gozaimashita_, Shizune-_sensei_."

"Sudahlah," Shizune-_sensei_ mengibaskan tangannya. "Berhati-hatilah, Hinata-_chan_!"

Aku membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum bergegas menyusul Uchiha-_kun_ yang sudah berhenti di depan rumah sakit.

Hujan masih dengan derasnya membasahi Konoha. Uchiha-_kun_ membuka payung yang dibawanya dan menoleh ke arahku yang masih berdiri pasif.

"Ini."

Ia memberikanku payung yang sudah di bukanya, lalu membuka payung yang lainnya. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengikutinya di belakang, menatap punggung tertutup kimononya yang masih basah. Banyak ... sangat banyak pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benakku setiap aku melihat dia.

Kenapa dia begitu tertutup?

Kenapa dia tampak sedih?

Apa yang sebenarnya dia sedang pikirkan?

Tunangan ... bahkan kata itu masih sangat terasa asing dan aneh di pikiranku. Kata itu tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan hubunganku dengan Uchiha-_kun_. Mungkinkah kami bertunangan karena dijodohkan?

Uchiha-_kun_ memang tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang kami. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalu ... bahkan tidak untuk kenangan yang aku atau dia mungkin lakukan bersama.

Uchiha-_kun_ juga tidak pernah bertanya. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan apakah aku masih mengingatnya ... apakah perasaanku padanya masih sama ... apakah—

Apakah aku benar-benar tunangan Uchiha-_kun_?

Perasaan sesak memenuhiku.

Punggung Uchiha-_kun_ ... tampak begitu dingin dan kesepian. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana sikapku yang dulu terhadapnya ... lalu apakah aku dan dia pernah berbagi beban yang ada di pundaknya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengeluh, kenapa ia tidak pernah berkata apapun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ada kecemasan yang aneh di hatiku ketika menatap sosoknya yang menjauh.

Langkahku terhenti.

Aku ... ingin mengenalinya ... sekali lagi.

"Ah!" Aku tersentak saat angin menerbangkan payung yang kupegang dengan tidak sempurna. Air hujan segera menerpaku. Beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan bersamaan dengan angin.

Uchiha-_kun_ menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Baka_."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Lucunya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia marah padaku.

"Ayo."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat ketika Uchiha-_kun_ berbalik dan hendak berjalan lagi. Refleks, kugenggam bagian punggung kimononya.

"_M-matte_ ... Uchiha-_kun_ ...," Aku berbisik. Udara dingin menyergapku, namun aku tidak peduli.

Ada ... ada yang harus kusampaikan.

"Biarkan ... aku mengenalmu." Suaraku kini bergetar. Butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untukku mengucapkan itu. "Biarkan ... aku mencintaimu sekali lagi."

Sisanya terasa memburam di mataku. Payung yang terlepas begitu saja. Hujan yang membasahiku. Genggaman tanganku yang kehilangan pegangan. Bunga sakura yang tertiup angin.

Dan bibir hangat Uchiha-_kun_.

Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan _**dia**_. Pelukannya yang membungkus tubuhku. Kehangatannya yang menyelimutiku. Aroma tubuhnya.

Ketika tautan bibir kami terlepas, aku seakan kehilangan gravitasi akan diriku. Uchiha-_kun_ masih memelukku, matanya yang sekelam malam menatapku dalam-dalam. Napasnya memburu, sama seperti napasku sendiri.

"Hinata ... _suki dayo_," bisikan itu begitu lirih, nyaris saja tersapu angin. Uchiha-_kun_ memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan dahi kami. "Aku ... begitu takut kehilanganmu."

Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari pipiku.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

_Miru_.

Aku melihatnya berdiri di sana, sendirian. Ia tidak bergerak, seolah terikat oleh benang-benang tak kasatmata. Ia sendirian.

Ia tidak meminta pertolongan. Ia tidak kesakitan.

Namun ia kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II.**

**Yume [****ゆめ****]. Dream.**

**(isshoni ... ganbarimasen ka!)**

**.**

**.**

Perang sudah usai, tentu saja dimenangkan oleh aliansi shinobi. Korban-korban perang yang telah gugur dimakamkan di satu tempat yang menjadi sebuah taman makam yang ramai dikunjungi. Perbaikan dilakukan di segala aspek. Tidak ada negara yang benar-benar hancur dan tidak ada yang benar-benar lolos dari perang, jadi semua negara bahu-membahu saling membantu untuk menstabilkan kembali kondisi negara masing-masing.

Kepergian Neji-_niisan_ benar-benar sebuah pukulan telak bagi klan Hyuuga. Para tetua bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong. Tak sedikit bisik-bisik terjadi di kalangan _bunke_ maupun _souke_.

Hanya ada satu perubahan besar; ayah mendukungku menjadi pemimpin klan.

Ayah mengakuiku. Hal itu membuatku sangat bangga. Meski tetua klan menentang, asalkan aku bersama ayah dan Hanabi, aku yakin aku bisa.

Latihan intensif selalu kujalani setiap harinya agar aku benar-benar bisa dipercaya bagi semua orang di Konoha, terutama di klanku, klan Hyuuga sendiri.

Sepi ... rasanya sepi karena kini aku berlatih sendirian. Kiba-_kun_ entah sejak kapan berpacaran dengan Ino-_chan_, dan Shino-_kun_ sendiri sudah memiliki pacar juga. Ah, seandainya Neji-_niisan_ masih hidup ... pasti aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini.

Selain berlatih, aku juga secara rutin mengunjungi makam Neji-_niisan_. Ayah meminta agar Neji-_niisan_ tidak dimakamkan bersama dengan korban perang lainnya, dan memiliki makam biasa di pemakaman Konoha. Sedikit banyak aku setuju dengan tindakan ayah. Makam para korban perang selalu penuh orang yang berkunjung, dan aku lebih bisa merasakan Neji-_niisan_ jika aku sendirian berada di makamnya.

"_Irassaimase_—Hinata-_chan_?"

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_." Aku memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aa, bunga untuk Neji, _ne_? _Chotto matte kudasai_!" Ino-_chan_ balas tersenyum dan mengambilkan beberapa tangkai bunga _poppy_ dan _lily_ putih. Setelah merangkainya ia menyerahkan bunga itu padaku. "_Douzo_."

"_Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_."

"_Iie_, _doitashimashite_." Ino-_chan_ kembali tersenyum.

Setelah membayar, aku berpamitan pada Ino-_chan_ menuju ke pemakaman umum Konoha.

Tak terasa, dua tahun berlalu setelah perang terjadi. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Fokusku yang kini bukan lagi pada Naruto-_kun_, tapi pada tujuanku sendiri ... perasaanku ...

Aku menengadahkan kepala. Plang pemakaman umum Konoha terpampang jelas di gerbang pemakaman. Aku memasuki pemakaman dan menyusuri nisan-nisan yang ada hingga sampai pada milik Neji-_niisan_.

Setelah berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Neji-_niisan_ di surga, aku kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Srakk.

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara itu.

Ratusan tangkai bunga _asphodel_ dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas sebuah makam. Mataku membulat.

_Asphodel_ ... bunga yang memiliki arti 'penyesalanku mengikutimu hingga ke makam'.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku berbisik begitu menyadari siapa yang sudah menjatuhkan bunga itu. Uchiha Sasuke ... di depan makam bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke-_kun_ mendongak. Pandangan kami beradu selama sekian detik.

Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang buronan yang kembali ke Konoha setelah perang usai. Berkat jasanya membantu Naruto-_kun_, hukumannya menjadi sangat ringan. Kini ia sudah menjadi pasukan anbu dengan berbagai misi kelas A dan S, begitulah yang sering kudengar. Bukan hanya di Konoha secara umum, namun gadis-gadis klan Hyuuga pun membicarakannya.

"Hyuuga." Ia menyapaku.

Demi kesopanan, aku mendekatinya dan membungkukkan badan. "O-_ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Pandanganku beralih pada makam Uchiha Itachi. "Sasuke-_kun_ ... sedang berdoa?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun juga ia tidak pergi.

Aku bersimpuh di depan makam Uchiha Itachi. Tragedi berdarah klan Uchiha sudah menjadi legenda yang sangat terkenal di Konoha ... namun melihat ratusan tangkai _asphodel_ yang berserakan di depan makam Uchiha Itachi ... aku merasa sedih.

Aku mencangkupkan tanganku dan memejamkan mata.

_Itachi-_kun_ ... meski kita tidak saling mengenal ... kuharap kau berbahagia._

Ketika aku membuka kembali mataku, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah duduk di sampingku. Namun ia tidak berdoa.

"Menggelikan," Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Berdoa untuk orang yang tidak kaukenal, eh?"

Kata-katanya sedikit banyak membuatku merasa tersindir, namun segera kutepis perasaan itu. "Itachi-_kun_ ... aku mengenalnya sebagai kakak Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... kau merasa menyesal?" Aku bertanya, mengambil setangkai _asphodel_ yang tergeletak. Sangat jarang ada orang yang berkunjung ke makam orang lain dengan _asphodel_.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku tertawa kecil. Rasanya aku seperti melihat sifat _tsundere_ kekanakkan yang sering Hanabi tunjukkan. "Ah, _gomen_." Aku menunduk malu ketika menyadari sikapku yang mungkin menyinggungnya. "Itachi-_kun_ ... kurasa dia kakak yang baik."

"Jangan sok tahu, Hyuu—"

"Se-seperti Neji-_niisan_." Aku melanjutkan. "B-berkorban untuk kita tanpa p-peduli apakah kita akan m-menghargainya atau tidak ... adalah hal paling lucu yang harus dilakukan seorang k-kakak." Aku tersenyum. "Neji-_niisan_ ... Itachi-_kun_ ... melakukan itu, _ne_?" Kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa ... kenapa mereka harus m-melakukan itu ... kenapa m-mereka membiarkan kita m-menyesalinya ... kenapa mereka membiarkan kita berpikiran b-buruk tentang mereka ..." Aku berbisik, "Adalah hal yang paling aneh yang ada di dunia ini."

Aku mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke-_kun_.

Kesepian. Sendirian.

Sasuke-_kun_ ... hanya terlalu lelah untuk menjalani semuanya.

Aku berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku.

"Hyuuga."

Kubungkukkan tubuh untuk meletakkan bunga _asphodel_ yang kuambil di makam Itachi. "A-aku ... aku berhenti menyesalinya. Neji-_niisan_ tidak mengharapkan a-aku menyesal. Dia ... dia percaya aku akan memimpin klan. Aku hanya harus jadi lebih kuat—

—dia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang k-kakak, dan percaya padaku." Aku memandang oniks milik Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih terduduk.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_ ... _isshoni ganbarimasen ka_!"

"Tsch," Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Sasuke-kun. Senyum meremehkan yang biasa. "_Baka_ Itachi." Ia bergumam.

Aku mengangkat alisku tidak mengerti. Namun Sasuke-kun berjalan melewatiku. "Hinata ... _arigatou_."

Entah kenapa, pipiku sontak memerah. Rasanya ... aneh sekali.

"H-_hai_!"

Sepanjang hari itu, aku mendadak merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa ... kenapa aku bisa menggurui seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

_Kiseki_.

Ada sekian banyak orang di dunia ini yang percaya pada keajaiban. Keajaiban adalah sebuah hasil dari sugesti positif yang berasal dari pikiran orang-orang.

Hari ini, aku dan dia.

Keajaiban yang meledak-ledak.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III.**

**Omoide [****おもいで****]. Memories.**

**(kiss ... taste of your lips)**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan datang?"

"Ee?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Sasuke-_kun_ ... tadi kau berkata apa?"

Sasuke-_kun_ menghela napasnya, sedikit kesal. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, merasa sedikit menyesal.

"_Go_-_gomen_—"

"Kau akan datang ke Tanabata besok?" Tanpa memedulikan permintaan maafku, Sasuke-_kun_ bertanya kembali.

Besok ... "Ah, aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi untuk mengajaknya besok. Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri?"

_Rookie nine_ yang tidak ada misi memang sedang berkumpul. Naruto-_kun_ yang mengajak dan mentraktir kami di Yakiniku-Q. Alasannya sih, supaya kami bisa selalu dekat, dan aku sangat menghargai usaha Naruto-_kun_ untuk membuat kami tetap bersama-sama.

Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan dari wajahnya, ia tampak makin kesal.

"Oi, oi," Naruto-_kun_ mendadak menyeletuk, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, "_Teme_ ... _masaka_ ...," Ia menatap _horror_ Sasuke-_kun_, "kau ... kau tidak sedang mengajak Hinata-_chan_ berkencan, 'kan?"

Kiba-_kun_ mendadak tersedak daging yang sedang dimakannya.

Tunggu ... barusan ... Naruto-_kun_ bilang ...

Eh? _Hontou ka_?

Wajahku merona merah. Aku menatap Sasuke-_kun_. Ia masih saja tidak berekspresi apapun.

Buagh!

"Ouch! _Ittai_! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto-_kun_ memegang kepalanya sembari memprotes. "_Doushite_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Naruto _no_ _baka_!" Sakura-_chan_ masih saja memukuli Naruto-_kun_ yang tidak menghindar, hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah, S-Sakura-_chan_ ..." Aku berusaha menengahi, melirik Sasuke-_kun_ yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke-_kun_ mengantarkanku. Kami hanya terdiam, sementara pikiranku dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal.

Sudah setahun ini aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ berteman. Tak ada diantara kami yang ingat siapa dan bagaimana kami memulainya. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat nyaman berteman dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi ... aku tidak berani berharap lebih. Bertahun-tahun menyukai Naruto-_kun_ sudah mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Karena itu ... aku cukup senang bisa berteman dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Kita sampai."

Aku tersentak.

Angin musim panas yang lembap menyentuh kulitku. Aku berdiri di depan kompleks klan Hyuuga, membungkukkan tubuhku. "Aa, _arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Oi."

Kutengadahkan kepala untuk bisa menatap mata Sasuke-_kun_ yang memang jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Sasuke-_kun_ tampak berpikir, matanya yang hitam fokus kepadaku, membuatku gugup.

"_Na_-_nani_ _ka_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Besok ... datanglah bersamaku."

Bukan sebuah ajakan. Sesuatu yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Namun aku menyunggingkan senyumku. "Mm." Aku mengangguk.

Jadi ... Sasuke-_kun_ tadi memang ingin mengajakku pergi bersama?

"Masuklah. Sudah malam."

Aku kembali mengangguk. "_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan kompleks klan, bersandar pada dinding sambil menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ datang. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap ribuan bintang yang bersinar di gelapnya malam. Bulan tak tampak. Galaksi bima sakti terlihat begitu redup karena efek dari cahaya lampu.

Ketika aku mengucapkan permintaan maafku pada Hanabi, ia hanya mendengus kesal.

_["Pemuda Uchiha itu kapan sih akan menembakmu?" Adikku itu menggerutu, "Bikin semuanya jadi repot saja."_

"Gomen ne_, Hanabi."_

"Iie, ore wa daijoubu_," Hanabi menggeleng, "Tapi yang bikin gemas sih dia. _Ne_, _Oneechan_, kalau dia tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya, lebih baik kau yang nyatakan duluan!"_

"De-demo _..."_

"_Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia akan dijodohkan oleh tetua Konoha. Cepatlah, _Oneechan_, sebelum kau kembali menyesalinya."]_

Sedikit banyak, perkataan Hanabi membuatku terusik. Sasuke-_kun_ ... akan dijodohkan?

"Oi."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan tersenyum pada pria Uchiha yang sudah siap dengan baju biasanya. "Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku lama, membuatku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai yukata di hadapannya. Namun ia tak berkata apapun.

"Ayo."

Kami berjalan menuju tempat festival musim panas itu diadakan. Udara lembap khas musim panas menerpa tubuhku. Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan di jalanan sepi yang kami lalui.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku sendiri sudah merasa nyaman hanya dengan bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya berdua dengannya.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terbersit dalam pikiranku ketika aku bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Apa ... apakah arti diriku bagi Sasuke-_kun_?

Aku tahu ... sebagai seorang wanita, kecemasan seperti ini selalu ada. Tapi, karena ini adalah Sasuke-_kun_ yang tidak bisa ditebak ... rasanya ... aku dua kali lebih cemas.

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan menghentikan langkah.

Mau dibilang tidak berharap juga ... rasanya tidak mungkin.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke-_kun_ ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menanti apa yang hendak aku katakan.

"Apakah ... Sasuke-_kun_ nyaman berada bersamaku?"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu mungkin itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak penting, tapi ... aku perlu pegangan. Sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkanku.

"_Baka_."

Jemari Sasuke-_kun_ meraih tanganku, membuatku membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dengan cepat.

Kami kembali berjalan. Tangan Sasuke-_kun_ ... tidak halus, namun juga tidak terlalu kasar. Tangannya sedikit dingin.

Namun rasanya nyaman.

Festival Tanabata yang diadakan di dekat kuil sudah begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh semua warga. Kami berjalan dalam keramaian, membuat Sasuke-_kun_ mengeratkan pegangan tangannya padaku. Entah karena ramai dan ia takut aku tersesat atau karena khawatir aku terjatuh, mengingat kecerobohanku selama ini.

"A-ah!" Aku tanpa berpikir panjang berjalan menuju stand permainan berhadiah, menarik tangan Sasuke-_kun_ agar mengikutiku.

Sebuah jam pasir menarik perhatianku. "_Etto_ ... paman, bolehkah saya membeli ini?" Aku bertanya, menunjuk jam tersebut.

Paman penjual menggeleng. "Nona harus memanah tepat di lingkaran tengah dulu," Ia berkata, menunjuk sebuah papan sasaran yang berbentuk bulat dan meletakkan busur serta anak panah di depanku. "Tiga kali mencoba, tigapuluh sen."

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Aku sama sekali tidak pandai memanah. Namun ... lagi-lagi jam itu menarik perhatianku. Kuserahkan beberapa keping uang ke paman itu.

"Apa kau serius bisa melakukannya?" Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedaritadi terdiam membuka suaranya.

Aku menggeleng. "_Demo_ ... aku akan mencobanya," ujarku, meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke-_kun_ lalu mengambil busur serta anak panah.

Anak panah pertama: gagal total.

Aku baru tahu bahwa jika memanah kita harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi dan menargetkan sasaran kita dengan baik. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ditambah lagi ... tatapan Sasuke-_kun_ sukses membuatku semakin gugup.

"Yah ..." Aku mendesah kecewa saat anak panah kedua juga meleset. Dengan ragu kutatap anak panah terakhir.

Apa aku bisa melakukannya?

"_Baka_."

"Eh?" Kutatap Sasuke-_kun_ yang dari tadi melipat tangannya di dada dan memperhatikanku melangkah mendekat. Gugup semakin menyergapku.

Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengambil busurnya; ia menempatkan diri di belakangku, menggenggam tanganku yang memegang busur.

Rasanya ... jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku sulit bernapas.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, tangan kanan Sasuke-_kun_ memegangi tanganku, mengarahkanku untuk mengambil posisi memanah yang sempurna. Namun aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sasuke-_kun_ bernapas tepat di belakang telingaku. Aroma tubuhnya tercium jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hinata."

"_H-hai_!" Wajahku rasanya sangat merah. Posisi kami benar-benar membuatku kesulitan menggunakan panca indraku.

"Lihat aku."

Sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke-_kun_, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat begitu serius, membuatku semakin merona. Dan ketika mataku bersirobok dengan matanya, aku menyadari sesuatu.

_Mangekyou_ ... _sharingan_?

Mendadak aku tidak lagi berada dalam festival. Sekelilingku adalah sebuah rumah, dengan papan sasaran tidak terlalu jauh di depan kami. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, namun dengan latar yang berbeda.

Rumah ini ... rumah klan Uchiha.

"S-Sasu—" Aku menoleh hendak memprotes, namun seketika aku terdiam karena saat aku menoleh, bibir Sasuke-_kun_ menyentuh bibirku.

Curang ...

Busur serta anak panah yang kami pegang bersama terjatuh, digantikan dengan pelukan Sasuke-_kun_ di pinggangku.

Curang.

Sasuke-_kun_ menggunakan _genjutsu_-nya untuk menciumku di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Bibir Sasuke-_kun_ terasa sedikit dingin, namun lembut. Begitu berhati-hati, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keseharian Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedikit kasar.

Aku meremas pelan lengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang memelukku. Rasanya perutku bergejolak untuk sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini aku ketahui.

Kenapa ... kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku?

Wush ...

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Di papan sasaran, anak panah menancap tepat di tengah. Ketika aku terjebak di _genjutsu_-nya, Sasuke-_kun_ rupanya sudah menarik anak panah itu. Ia kemudian mengambil alih busur dan anak panah dariku lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Ini, Nona."

Aku mengambil jam pasir yang disodorkan paman penjual dan membungkuk singkat. "_Arigatou_!"

Setelahnya Sasuke-_kun_ menarik tanganku menjauhi tempat itu.

Ia tidak berkata apapun.

_Doushite_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke-_kun_ berhenti di pematang samping jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan kami sudah mencoba berbagai permainan meski aku sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikiranku selalu tertuju kembali pada _genjutsu_ dan ciuman Sasuke-_kun_.

Ia duduk bersila di hamparan rumput. Aku ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ciuman itu, dan itu membuatku resah.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ...," Aku memanggilnya. "Besok ... aku ada misi tingkat S." Kutundukkan kepalaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat misi tingkat S, dan aku ingin memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada Sasuke-_kun_. Bahwa aku sudah jadi lebih kuat. "Terima kasih ... Sasuke-_kun_ sudah begitu banyak membantuku. Aku ... sangat senang."

Ctarr!

Ctarr!

Bersamaan dengan perkataanku, kembang api pertama diluncurkan ke langit, diikuti kembang api selanjutnya.

Banyak ... dan berwarna-warni. Membuatku terkesima.

"_Kireii desu ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke-_kun_ dengan senyum.

Dan terpana.

Mata Sasuke-_kun_ memantulkan warna-warni kembang api yang diluncurkan. Indah, lebih indah dari pemandangan manapun yang pernah kulihat. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_.

Hal yang kemudian aku sadari, Sasuke-_kun_ memegang daguku dan menarikku mendekat.

Lalu menempelkan bibir kami.

Berbeda dengan ciuman yang kurasakan saat berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ tadi, ciuman ini jauh lebih terburu-buru dan kasar. Bibir Sasuke-_kun_ menekanku, membuatku kewalahan.

Khawatir.

Gelisah.

Takut.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa ciuman bisa menyampaikan semua perasaan itu. Apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ pikirkan ... kenapa ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu ... semuanya membingungkan namun memudar di pikiranku.

Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa dari bibir Sasuke-_kun_.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Side.**

**Chapter IV.**

**Shinkou [****しんこう****]. Believe.**

**(I won't let you go. Never.)**

**.**

**.**

Dia berkata bahwa ia menerima misi tingkat S.

Dan hal pertama yang kusadari dalam diriku adalah kekhawatiran.

Aku tidak pernah meremehkan seseorang sebelumnya. Tidak sama sekali. Meremehkan seseorang berarti kau menganggap dirimu kuat dan itu akan membuatmu lengah, tak heran jika kau akan kalah saat bertarung melawannya.

Aku tidak pernah meremehkan orang lain.

Namun Hyuuga Hinata duduk bersimpuh di sampingku, dengan rambutnya yang terlihat lembut tergerai, dengan sorot matanya yang meneduhkan, dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan aku merasa khawatir.

Dia tidak lemah, namun ia terlalu rapuh.

Dia berkata bahwa kembang api itu indah, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keindahan yang sama. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan kembang api itu. Ada hal lain yang memenuhi pikiranku setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Sebelumnya, aku selalu percaya pada Tsunade. Nenek tua itu selalu kuanggap sebagai senior, sebuah formalitas tanda aku menghargai profesionalitasnya. Namun kini aku meragukan hal itu. Apakah ia benar-benar yakin akan mengirim Hinata ke sebuah misi tingkat S? Bukannya aku meragukan kekuatan Hinata—aku tahu ia jauh lebih kuat dari yang terlihat—namun ... ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak rela.

Uchiha itu egois, semua orang menyadari hal itu. Salahkah bila aku ingin merasa egois, tak membiarkan Hinata pergi untuk misi itu dan ingin terus melindunginya?

Aku tentu tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu pada Hinata; hal itu akan menyakitinya, jadi aku menciumnya.

Jika di _genjutsu_ Hinata benar-benar bisa merasakan ciumanku, dari sisi diriku, aku harus puas hanya dengan membayangkan. Namun kini bibir Hinata menempel dengan bibirku, membuatku ingin merasakan lebih.

Rasanya menyenangkan. Memabukkan.

Ketika dengan berat hati aku melepaskan ciuman kami, wajah Hinata benar-benar merah padam.

Kembang api telah berhenti dinyalakan, dan yang tersisa hanya keheningan malam. Aku berdiri, menunggu hingga Hinata mengikutiku, lalu melangkahkan kaki. "Kita pulang."

Hinata tidak bertanya. Gadis itu pasti menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan, namun kali ini semburat merah masih tampak jelas di pipinya.

Saat seperti ini, keinginan tetua Konoha untuk menjodohkanku (yang tentunya kutolak mentah-mentah), terngiang di telingaku. Aku melirik Hinata yang berjalan di belakangku.

Apa Hinata sudah mendengar kabar itu? Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang perjodohan itu?

"Hinata," Aku berkata, memperlambat langkahku agar sejajar dengan dirinya, "Kau tahu aku akan dijodohkan?"

Hinata mendongak, ia tampak begitu ragu ketika menjawab, "Ya."

Aku menghela napas pendek. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, hanya untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri. Uchiha egois, ingat? "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, terlihat jelas ia tidak nyaman dengan topik ini. "Mu-mungkin ... jika Sasuke-_kun_ menyukainya ... k-kau harus menerimanya."

Aku nyaris tertawa sarkatis mendengar ucapan polosnya. Yang benar saja. Jika aku menyukai orang lain, mungkinkah aku akan berada di sini bersamanya, menciumnya? "Hinata, dengar," Aku merendahkan nada suaraku, agar hanya ia yang mendengarnya, alih-alih orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami, "kau. Hanya kau yang kusuka."

Reaksi Hinata sungguh di luar dugaan. Matanya membulat lucu, lalu berkedip tak percaya. Wajahnya merah. Sangat merah.

Aku mendengus kecil. Jadi selama satu tahun ini, ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu?

_Baka_.

Bibir Hinata bergerak, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia kemudian malah menunduk malu.

Namun aku sama sekali tidak perlu jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hinata kehabisan darah sehabis menjalani misi. Datanglah ke rumah sakit.**_

Aku meremas kertas yang dibawakan oleh salah satu anbu itu seusai membacanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat keluar dari jendela kamarku dan berlari ke arah rumah sakit.

Brengsek.

Brengsek.

Brengsek!

Tahu-tahu, aku mendapati diriku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. _Dobe_ yang sudah menjabat menjadi Hokage terduduk lesu di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menarik kerah bajunya dan menatap mata birunya yang redup.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang Hinata tak cukup kuat untuk misi itu, hah?" Aku mendesis, cengkramanku semakin kuat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah!" Sebuah suara menghentikan aksiku yang hendak mencekik _Dobe_. Sakura. Dengan kasar kuhempaskan kembali ia ke kursi di lorong rumah sakit.

Misi yang dijalani Hinata memang cukup berbahaya. Meredam kelompok perusuh di sebuah desa mungkin misi biasa, jika saja para perusuh itu bukanlah bekas hasil percobaan Orochimaru. Brengsek. Harusnya kuhabisi saja mereka semua saat latihan bersama Orochimaru dulu.

Aku sudah berkali-kali meminta agar aku saja yang menggantikan Hinata, namun _Dobe_ tetap bersikeras dengan mengatakan ini kesempatan yang baik untuk Hinata agar dipercaya oleh klannya sendiri. Sial. Ingin rasanya kubunuh para tetua brengsek klan Hyuuga itu satu persatu.

Aku duduk di samping _Dobe_, meski aku ingin mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat kondisi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, _Teme_."

Aku tahu _Dobe_ benar-benar menyesali tindakannya, namun aku tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... tidak ada diantara kita yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi," Sakura berkata, namun aku tetap menunduk, "Tsunade-_sama_ sedang menangani Hinata di dalam."

Pikiran logisku yang mengerikan : Hinata terluka sangat parah hingga harus ditangani langsung oleh nenek tua itu.

Semuanya sama sekali tidak membuatku membaik. Bahkan ketika Hiashi-_sama_ dan Hanabi datang beberapa saat kemudian, menepuk pundakku untuk menguatkanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak membaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Aku menghitung langkah kakiku sendiri menuju ruang rawat Hinata.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Aku pasti terlihat sangat konyol.

Setibanya di ruang rawat bertuliskan nomor 23, aku menghentikan langkahku.

Ini adalah pikiran paling idiotku selama dua puluh dua tahun aku menjalani hidup : aku ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Penjelasan dari nenek tua itu nyaris membuatku menghajarnya. Khe, hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku menyentuh kenop pintu.

Hinata ... ia pasti akan mengenaliku, 'kan?

Aku memutar kenop itu dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka. Di ranjang rumah sakit, terduduk Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya sedang mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Keduanya menatapku bersamaan begitu aku masuk.

Hinata tidak tersenyum.

Ia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya ketika ia melihatku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan kening berkerut, seolah bertanya-tanya siapa aku, dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.

"Lalu dia ...," Aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan sehingga Sakura menolak untuk menatapku, "Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganmu."

Aku seakan mati rasa.

Dia ... benar-benar tidak mengingatku?

"Hinata—" Ini lucu. Sangat lucu. Saking lucunya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata ... tidak mengingatku? Kukepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha mengontrol gemuruh dalam dadaku. Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'nanti aku datang lagi', sementara tatapanku masih mengarah pada Hinata. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

Ketidaknyamanan Hinata terbaca begitu jelas olehku.

Lucunya ... aku adalah orang yang sangat asing untuknya.

"—bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku berusaha tidak peduli pada keresahan terhadap orang asing yang Hinata perlihatkan (aku orang asing, ingat?), menatapnya secara menyeluruh. Ada perban yang melilit kepala dan tangannya.

"A-aku lumayan baik, Uchiha-_kun_."

Aku menunduk, berusaha mencegah tanganku sendiri untuk mengelus rambutnya. Tidak. Hinata sudah cukup tidak nyaman akan kehadiranku di sini.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik korden kamar rawat Hinata hingga terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan khas musim semi.

Terdengar suara gemerisik pelan dari arah tempat tidur. Aku menolehkan kepala. Hinata tampak terusik, dan perlahan kelopak matanya membuka.

"Uchiha ... –_kun_?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menarik kursi untuk duduk. Sepiring sarapan khas rumah sakit sudah tersedia. Kuambil piring itu dan mulai menyendokkan bubur untuk Hinata.

Ia tidak menolak suapanku. Meski Hinata masih terlihat ragu-ragu, sepertinya ia mulai bisa menerima keberadaanku, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Besok kau boleh pulang," Aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ya," Hinata menyahut, tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Sakura-_chan_ s-sudah memberitahuku."

"Aa."

Hinata terlihat kikuk. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, kenapa ia gugup jika berhadapan denganku. Sosok Hinata yang sekarang mengingatkanku pada sosoknya yang dulu, jauh ketika ia masih mengejar-ngejar si _Dobe_. Namun ia malah terlihat lucu bagiku, setelah apa yang kami berdua lalui selama dua tahun ini.

Aku mengusir mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku belakang ini saat hal itu terlintas di kepalaku. _Kuso_. Mimpi itu membuatku gelisah.

"Kau mau kujemput besok?"

"Eh?" Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Refleks aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyeka bubur di sudut bibirnya. Satu hal yang masih tersisa dari masa kanak-kanak Hinata adalah ia makan dengan berantakan jika tidak dalam keadaan formal, sehingga tanpa sadar aku memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk membersihkan bibirnya. Namun saat seperti ini, ketika Hinata merah padam karena tindakanku, kurasakan sudut bibirku sedikit naik.

Aku menghapus mimpi burukku yang lagi-lagi menghampiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Dia pikir siapa yang selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana selama ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun tengah malam karena mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang sama.

_**[**__Hinata menjauh, menjauh, dan menjadi sangat jauh.__**]**_

Kududukkan diriku di ranjang, menarik napas pelan. Masih terbayang mimpi itu; sesuatu yang selama ini kutakuti.

_**[**__Ia__tidak mengenaliku, ia__tidak mencintaiku__**.]**_

Amnesia Hinata sering membuatku bertanya-tanya sekaligus merasa takut. Bagaimana jika Hinata melihat _Dobe_ dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu? Bagaimana jika ia berbalik dan matanya tidak lagi melihat sosokku?

Sepanjang malam aku terduduk di tempat tidur, hanya diam. Tak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk melanjutkan tidur. Ketika hujan turun di pagi hari, aku bergegas mandi dan menuju ke rumah sakit.

Aku terbiasa kehujanan. Hujan tidak akan membuatku sakit. Namun aku melompat turun dari pepohonan yang kupijaki dan berhenti di sebuah toko untuk membeli payung. Aku ingin membeli satu buah, namun pikiran bahwa aku masih orang asing bagi Hinata membuatku mengambil dua buah payung.

Lama-kelamaan, semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Jauh lebih sakit dari luka akibat pertempuran yang aku rasakan.

Sial.

Aku awalnya ingin memasuki jendela kamar Hinata, namun kuurungkan saat melihat Hinata berdiri di depan jendela. Aku memilih jalan memutar dan masuk lewat jendela koridor rumah sakit, melangkah menuju kamar Hinata tanpa memedulikan tetesan air dari tubuhku membasahi lantai.

Cklek.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat aku membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ia sempat terlihat bingung entah karena apa, namun kemudian ia berkata, "_H-hai_!"

Kuambil tasnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. "Hn, _iku so_," ajakku.

Di _lobby_, aku memperhatikan Hinata yang berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan Shizune. Ia masih terlihat sama. Tidak, ia memang masih orang yang sama. Senyumnya, suara lembutnya, tingkah lakunya.

Lalu pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja, menggelitikku; apa Hinata masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Aku tidak sempat memikirkan jawabannya, karena saat itu Hinata menghampiriku. Kubukakan salah satu payung dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ini."

Saat aku berjalan, semua pemikiran itu menjadi satu dalam benakku. Mimpi buruk bahwa Hinata akan meninggalkanku ... apakah ia akan kembali mencintai _Dobe_ ... sampai apakah ia masih memiliki perasaannya padaku.

Aku ingin Hinata kembali mencintaiku. Oke, ini pemikiran yang sangat egois, namun aku takkan melepas Hinata. Meski nantinya mungkin ia akan kembali menyukai _Dobe_. Meski ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan bersamaku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi dari sisiku.

"Ah!"

Pekikan kecil Hinata membuatku menoleh dan mendekatinya. Payung miliknya terbang tertiup angin, membuat badannya seketika basah.

"_Baka_."

Setelah Hinata ikut berlindung di bawah payungku, aku berbalik. "Ayo."

"_M-matte_, Uchiha-_kun_ ..."

Bisikan Hinata membuatku urung melangkah.

"Biarkan aku mengenalmu." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Aku tahu ia sedang berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan. "Biarkan ... aku mencintaimu sekali lagi."

Ucapan Hinata membuatku terpaku. Membuatku menyadari satu hal penting yang setelah Hinata kehilangan ingatannya sempat kulupakan.

Dia adalah Hinata_**ku**_.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menciumnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV.**

**End**

**(tentang cinta—tamat)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory**: Hello! Long time no see :') #ditendang

Aku mutusin buat ikut event ini, karna walau aku netral, grup DnA adalah satu-satunya grup yang masih setia kusantroni saat aku mutusin untuk ngejauh dari FFn. Hahaha.

Meski temanya pasaran banget dan pasti ketebak, aku masih pengin bikin. Dan, buat yang agak bingung, alurnya maju mundur. Keliatan jelas kan ;)

Dan ... maafkan atas tidak konsisten-nya penggambaran karakter Sasuke di sini ... aku rada bingung juga sama sifatnya dia, gomen!

Ah! **For glossary:**

Iku so: ayo pergi.

Masaka : ungkapan menyatakan ketidakpercayaan

Isshoni ganbarimasen ka: ayo sama-sama bersemangat

Ore wa daijoubu : aku nggak papa

Kireii desu ne: cantik, ya

Irassaimase: selamat datang (diucapkan oleh pelayan toko)

Chotto matte kudasai: tolong tunggu sebentar

Suki dayo : suka (bentuk informal dari suki desu)

**.**

Oh ya, satu lagi, maaf buat beberapa PM yang nggak kubales. (dan yang minta update juga). Sedih sih, tapi aku mutusin buat berhenti dulu dari kegiatan FFn. Aku akan benar-benar fokus sama impianku dulu en berusaha ngeraihnya. Kalian juga, ne? Isshoni ganbarimasen ka!

Ayo kita cari hal-hal berharga yang patut diperjuangkan di RL :D

Mungkin aku cuman akan nulis kalo ada event, karena lebih gampang, selain itu tema juga udah disediain.

**.**

Well, very long A/N. Yang mau baca sampai akhir, arigatou. Doumo.

Last, **review**?

See you. :D


End file.
